


This victory of yours

by prayforpiett



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Dark Luke, Graphic Torture, This situation is a dumpster fire, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24392809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prayforpiett/pseuds/prayforpiett
Summary: The Galactic Empire is at the height of its glory, when the new Emperor assumes the throne protected by the shadow of Darth Vader's infamous figure. The Rebel Alliance is torn apart in the chaos, and the imperial crown shines brighter on its subjects than ever before. But what could lurk behind the scenes of this perfect paradise?
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano & Darth Vader, Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader
Comments: 15
Kudos: 47





	This victory of yours

Master looks so much like Her in that outfit. The resemblance startles me so badly that my breathing would surely hitch if the respirator didn’t force air into my lungs with machine cold dismissiveness towards the world around it. The blood-red Nabooian silk coats his figure with almost fluid-like ease, creating a perfect contrast with his pale skin. (How could I not notice it through all those years? How could I have been so blind?) The illusion is almost flawless, but even the white paint can’t hide the scars on his face. They are like cracks on a porcelain cup and my heart aches because I can’t mend them.

"Welcome back, Lord Vader. Had your mission been successful?"

His voice is soft, like the velvet of Her finest dresses but it’s infused with such authority that makes my heart swell with pride.

"Yes, my Master.”

He bares his teeth as rewards me with one of his sunny smiles. This is precisely the eighth such expression I’ve earned, the eighth memory in my collection that I look through in my scarce free time. I latch onto them - like a desperate spice addict - it’s never enough. In another life, the thought that a creature could sneak his way into my affections with such blunt force would seem outlandish but I’m no longer that man.

“Then tell me about this victory of yours."

He undoubtedly already knows everything from the reports of his spies but it always pleases him to hear the details from me, and I’m eager to indulge him so I recount everything with painstaking accuracy. His satisfaction is almost palpable as I tell him about the death of the rebel princess and her pathetic accomplices. I killed her slowly for him, so he could savour the memory of her blood. His eyes widen with delight as he enters my mind to watch her scream until she is too hoarse to even whimper. I’m relieved that I did not disappoint.

“You did well, Lord Vader. I’m pleased to hear that the rebels won’t trouble us again.”

His approval washes over my mind like a warm wave and I simply bask in his presence before he draws back.

“We have another matter on our hands which I require your assistance with.”

He pauses but I know where my place is so I don’t dare to speak up. He tests me like this, time to time and it always fills me with delight when I pass them. Of course, when I don’t, he makes sure that I learn my lesson. Like any good Master would.

“We captured an agent a few days ago, who goes by the name Fulcrum,” he finally continues, gesturing towards the door of the Throne Room as it opens, revealing two red guards dragging a togruta woman towards us.

And when she looks up, the whole world turns upside down.

“Ahsoka....!”

The name slips from my lips as a whisper, almost like a confession or a prayer but the vocoder amplifies the volume, and the word bounces between the walls of the deathly silent the room. She is older, she is worn down but it’s her. There is a gag in her mouth, preventing her from speaking but her gaze is hard as steel. How could she have survived?

“Is there a problem, Lord Vader?” he asks and I quickly realise my slip.

“No, Master, forgive me for my outburst.”

He eyes me for a moment, but eventually releases me from the scrutiny and turns his gaze towards Ahsoka.

“She snuck into the Palace, killed several guards, and desecrated the very heart of my Empire with this bloodshed. I want you to execute her for these crimes.”

My mind races as I desperately try to find some sort of excuse. It surprises even me, that affections from an old, pathetic life would make me care this much but I don’t have time to muse on self-doubts.

“Forgive me for being so bold, but wouldn’t she be of better use as an asset? Her skills could be invaluable to us.”

His eyes flicker with displeasure but I can’t give up just yet. Even if it means disappointing Master.

“She has already made her decision. If you want to, you can hear it from herself.”

One of the guards, removes the gag from her mouth, ripping it off with blunt force.

“Anakin!” she shouts, her voice hoarse but clear and loud, surprising both me and Master.

How does she know?

Unwelcome memories flood my mind but I answer almost reflexively: “That name no longer has any meaning for me.”

“Please, Anakin! You don’t have to do this. Come away with me and we can start again.”

“You left me once before.”

“That’s exactly why I won’t leave you again. I don’t want to make the same mistake twice.”

I stare at her in disbelief. She has no idea what she is as-

“She hurt me,” Master cuts in.

That can’t be true. Surely she... She wouldn’t. She wouldn’t hurt my-

Master pushes the memories into my mind with blunt force, tearing through my shields. I feel hands tearing into my skin and the burn of a red handprint on my face making tears swell in my eyes.

“You said you wouldn’t let anyone hurt me as you did once. You promised me. You promised me, Father! ”

As I hear him screaming through my mind, even more, more memories are forced into my head. I see myself towering over him and I feel the burning heat of the lightsaber not so much different from the lava of Mustafar. I hear bones breaking apart so easily like those little souvenir sticks sold at the Mos Eisley market. It sounds like a sick symphony played on the human body.

I am on my knees when he finally withdraws. Did I really do all of that? I hurt him, I know that I hurt him but I can’t remember all of this...

“He is lying! Don’t believe him! I didn’t even touch him!” Ahsoka is shouting again, her voice feels like a knife twisted into my ear-drums.

What does it even matter if I really did it? 

She has to die. She hurt him, she caused pain to him so she has to die. 

She flies into the air and her body twists in awkward angles, like a bizarre parody of a marionette. Fortunately, her screams drown out the breaking of the bones.

After her body falls to the floor, I only hear the silence for a long time.

“You did well, Father. She deserved what she got. She would have eventually betrayed you in the end. Like they all did.”

He is right and I know it but it still stings. I stare at her corpse and try not to think about all the things that could have been.

“But you know well, that I have to discipline you for your disobedience.”

When the lightning hits my body, the pain is almost like an old lullaby. Comforting and soothing, making me forget about old wounds. It’s almost cathartic, to finally hear screaming from my own strained vocal cords. 

I didn’t scream for Watto, nor Sheev Palpatine but I would scream for Luke Skywalker.

\----------------------------

When Vader finally leaves, a young, redhead woman emerges from a room hidden behind one of the banners on the wall and gets on her knees before the throne.

“What do you think about this... incidence?"

“He is getting more and more unstable, Master. I feel... I feel his mind tearing itself apart.”

“I know, Mara, but we still need him. I feel the ambitions rising in you, but you can’t take his place yet. You need to be patient.”

“Yes... Darth Sidious.”

The blond figure on the throne smiles, but it’s only a twisted, cruel echo of the expressions of this body’s original host. Skywalkers always had their uses after all...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Spellcleaver for betaing and Zoryany for providing feedback! Check out their stuff, they are amazing. <3


End file.
